Father's Day
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: It's Father's Day, and the Rozen Maiden dolls decide to make a card for Rozen. With the help of Jun, Nori, Tomoe, Megu and Micchan, can the dolls make the best Father's Day present ever?


"Jun-kun!" Nori called. Jun stood up from the couch just as Kun-Kun proclaimed, "The culprit is _you_, Mrs. Rabbit!"

"What?" he asked, almost irritably. Nori placed an elaborate card down on the table.

"Can you sign this and write something for _Otou-san_?" she asked. "Father's Day is in two weeks, and I really want him to get this card on time."

"What's Father's Day?" Hinaichigo asked, standing up on the couch just so that she could see Jun and Nori.

"It's a special day where we celebrate our fathers," Tomoe explained as she pulled Hinaichigo onto her lap. "We give them gifts, make them cards, take them out for lunch… that kind of thing." A wide smile spread across Hinaichigo's face.

"Shinku, we should do something for _Otou-sama_ for Father's Day!" Hinaichigo suggested cheerfully.

"Why?" Suiseiseki piped up. "We don't even know where he is, and by the time we find him, it'll be after Father's Day, yes?"

"Well why not?" Souseiseki countered. "I think it's a great idea."

"I agree," Shinku added. "Even if we can't find _Otou-sama_ in time for Father's Day, I think he would still like it if we all sent him a card or a gift or something anyway."

"Aww, Jun-kun, how cute!" Nori squealed. "They all want to get Rozen something for Father's Day!"

"Yup," Jun agreed sarcastically. "Precious."

"Yay!" Hinaichigo cheered. "We can call Kanaria over tomorrow and make a card!" Tomoe smiled gently.

"I can bring paper and colored pencils and markers," she said softly.

"We will make this the best Father's Day card ever, yes?" Suiseiseki said, slamming her fist into the palm of her hand.

"_Otou-sama_ will be so happy," Souseiseki said sentimentally.

"All right then," Shinku said as she sipped the last of her tea. "We will all meet here tomorrow and make _Otou-sama_'s card." She slid off the couch and walked over to Jun. "More tea, Jun," she ordered as she held her cup up out to him.

* * *

Megu hummed to herself as she placed the finishing touches on her Father's Day card. Suigintou hopped down from the windowsill and sat next to her on the bed. "What's that for?" she asked.

"Father's Day," Megu replied absentmindedly. "_Otou-san_ is visiting on Father's Day, so I want to give this to him when he visits." Suigintou stared at the small picture Megu had drawn of herself and her father. "Aren't you going to something for your father on Father's Day, Angel-san?" Suigintou remained silent. "Angel-san?"

"Father refuses to see anyone but Alice," she said sharply. "So no… nothing…"

* * *

Tomoe was back the next day with a large sheet of white construction paper, crayons, colored pencils, markers, and stencils. Shinku, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, and Kanaria were all waiting expectantly. "You should all write a message to your father," Tomoe suggested. "Nothing too long. Just a few sentences will do. And so all the dolls set to work.

_Otou-sama_, Shinku wrote. _Thank you for everything you have done for me and my sisters. It was refreshing to find that the Alice game can be won without fighting them. Thank you._

_Otou-sama_, Hinaichigo wrote. _Thank you so much for letting me keep my Rosa Mystica. It's so fun being with Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kanaria, Jun, Nori, and Tomoe again. Now I can eat unyuu again. Thank you!_

_Otou-sama_, Suiseiseki wrote. _Thank you for bringing back Souseiseki and Chibi Ichigo… well not so much Chibi Ichigo._

_Otou-sama, _Souseiseki wrote. _Thank you so much for giving me another chance. I will not let you down this time._

_Otou-sama_, Kanaria wrote. _Thanks for bringing Hinaichigo back. It's really fun playing with her._

Hinaichigo stared down at the card. The dolls' messages were nearly covered the interior of the card. Hinaichigo crossed her arms and frowned. "Is there something wrong, Hina-chan?" Nori asked.

"Something's missing," Hinaichigo grumbled. A crow landed on the windowsill, pecking at something on the ground. Hinaichigo gasped. "Suigintou! She didn't sign the card!"

"You want mean we have to go looking for her just so that she can sign this stupid card?" Kanaria grumbled.

"She will kill us the second she sees us, yes?" Suiseiseki pointed out. Souseiseki shrugged as she crouched down near Hinaichigo.

"I don't see any problem with it," she refuted. "She _is_ our sister, after all. Why shouldn't she sign the card?"

"I agree," Shinku said, coming to the other side of Hinaichigo.

"Let's go through the N-field and find her!" Hinaichigo said.

* * *

Barasuishou stared nervously down at the bouquet of flowers in her arms. It was so big, it was taller than her. She took a few calming breaths, hoping her father would enjoy them. There was a chiming noise as the front door to the shop opened. Enju stepped in and smiled at Barasuishou. "_Otou-sama_…" she whispered.

"What is it, Barasuishou?" Enju replied, kneeling down next to her. Barasuishou handed the bouquet of flowers to him.

"Happy Father's Day," she said, smiling. A wide grin broke across Enju's face.

"Thank you, Barasuishou," he said sincerely. Barasuishou hung her head.

"_Otou-sama_…" she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't become Alice." Enju put his hand on Barasuishou's shoulder.

"Barasuishou, don't think for even a minute that you failed me," he said adamantly. "You were amazing out there. You won the game the Rozen Maidens had been playing for _centuries_ in a matter of _weeks_. You most definitely did _not_ fail me."

"But I didn't become Alice…" Barasuishou lamented.

"Barasuishou…" Enju said quietly, stroking her hair. "You will always be Alice to me, no matter what. Don't pay any attention to what anyone else thinks. You are _not_ a failure." He then wrapped his arms around Barasuishou and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, _Otou-sama_…"

* * *

Megu stared blankly at the television screen in front of her. The hospital nurses played this video every so often. It was the video they played to the patients they were about to discharge, but Megu knew she wasn't going to leave. Not now, not ever. "You can come out now, Angel-san," she said. Suigintou crawled out from under the bed and jumped up next to Megu.

"Why do they even play that video for you?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Habit," Megu replied, shrugging. "Or maybe they don't want me to feel left out."

"But why would—" Megu's sudden, shrill shriek cut her off. The television screen was swirling, as opposed to the blank black screen it was before. Suigintou assumed a fighting stance in front of Megu, pulling out her sword as well. Once the TV stopped swirling, Hinaichigo stepped outside.

"Hi Suigintou!" she greeted cheerfully. Suigintou lowered her sword.

"Hinaichigo?" she said confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Following Hinaichigo was Kanaria. Then Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, and finally Shinku. Shinku smoothed out her dress and surveyed her surroundings.

"This is your medium's home, yes?" Suiseiseki asked. "It's so bland." Suigintou glowered at her.

"It's a hospital room," she said through gritted teeth. Megu stood up and bent down.

"Oh, are these your sisters, Angel-san?" she asked, scrutinizing each one of them. Kanaria and Suiseiseki burst out laughing.

"Angel?" Kanaria repeated.

"Good one, human!" Suiseiseki added. Megu just looked confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently. Suigintou sighed exasperatedly.

"What do you want?" she asked her sisters. Souseiseki held up a large piece of folded white paper.

"We're making a card for _Otou-sama_," she explained, "and we want you to sign it." Suigintou frowned.

"You want me to sign it?" she repeated.

"Yeah!" Hinaichigo said cheerfully as she ran up to Suigintou. "You're our sister! You _have_ to sign it!" Suigintou chewed on her lower lip.

"What if I say no?" she drawled out. Hinaichigo pouted.

"Suigintou!" she whined. "You _have_ to sign it! It's Father's Day!" Hinaichigo made the widest puppy-dog eyes she could muster. "_Please_?" It was a stare that could melt anyone's heart. Eventually, even Suigintou was melted by Hinaichigo's puppy-dog stare.

"Oh all right," she said finally. She poked Hinaichigo lightly in the forehead and smirked before walking up to Souseiseki. Souseiseki opened up the card and placed it gently on the ground, and Kanaria unloaded a set of colored pencils, markers, and crayons.

"Don't read what I wrote," Suiseiseki said self-consciously.

"Too bad," Suigintou said, smirking. "I already did."

"Suigintou!" Suiseiseki screeched, stomping her foot on the ground. As Suigintou wrote a message for Rozen in the card, Hinaichigo settled for climbing onto the bed and talking to Megu.

"Hi, Suigintou's medium!" she greeted cheerfully. Megu smiled back in return.

"Hello," she greeted pleasantly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hinaichigo!" Hinaichigo announced. Megu chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinaichigo," she said, shaking Hinaichigo's hand.

"And I'm Kanaria!" Kanaria announced as she climbed up onto the bed next to Hinaichigo. Megu giggled.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said. She turned to Suigintou.

"Hinaichigo, why did you draw me completely without hair?" Suigintou asked. There was only a slight hint of malice to her voice.

"I did draw you with hair," Hinaichigo insisted. "With a white crayon." Suigintou poked Hinaichigo in the forehead again.

"It's not going to show up if you use white on white, stupid," she said. Hinaichigo pouted, and then her face lit up.

"I know!" she yelled. "Tomoe gave me something called a _silver Sharpie_." She pulled out a grey marker with a silver cap. She bent down and drew Suigintou's hair with it. It turned out bright silver. Suigintou just smirked.

"Well that works," Suigintou said simply.

"Hey Suigintou, since you're sending a card to your father for Father's Day, why don't you send him some pictures too?" Megu suggested. "I'm sure he'd like that."

"Micchan can take the pictures!" Kanaria announced.

"Pass," Souseiseki said almost immediately.

"I want to take pictures with Micchan again!" Hinaichigo wailed.

"I don't see why not," Shinku said, smiling a little.

"Who's Micchan?" Suigintou asked.

"Kanaria's medium," Souseiseki replied. "She's a photographer with a fetish for dolls, particularly living, breathing ones."

"Let's take pictures for Father!" Kanaria said again.

* * *

As they hopped out the door to the N-field, the dolls found themselves in Micchan's home. "Hi Micchan!" Kanaria called. A woman with black hair saw all of them and squealed with glee.

"Dolls!" she cried as she glomped them. "You're all back!" She then noticed Suigintou. "Oh." She knelt down near her. "Are you another one of Kanaria's sisters?" she gasped. "My, what a pretty face… What beautiful wings…" Suigintou promptly smacked her with her wings. Micchan jumped back. "Ow…"

"Is she for real?" Suigintou whispered to Souseiseki.

"My sentiments exactly," Souseiseki whispered back. Micchan had disappeared into the room. When she came back, she was holding six doll-sized dresses.

"Yay!" Hinaichigo cheered. "We get to dress up again!" Suigintou stared down at her black dress. She hadn't worn anything else. Ever.

"Now, dolls, change into these dresses," Micchan instructed. She handed Suigintou a purple maid's dress, Suiseiseki a red and white checkered dress, Shinku a dress that looked somewhat like a school uniform, Hinaichigo and Kanaria matching short dresses, and Souseiseki, a lacy, frilly pink dress with a giant bow to wear around her head.

"You've got to be kidding me," Souseiseki said flatly. "Not _again_…" Suigintou sniggered as she undressed.

* * *

"The culprit is… _you_, Mrs. Rabbit!" Rozen gazed at the puppets on the television screen.

"Hmm…" he mused. "It seems my daughters enjoy this show. Interesting…"

"Rozen-sama," a new male voice said. Rozen looked up, only to see a man with his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses. "You have mail from your daughters." Rozen raised his eyebrows.

"What for, Shirosaki?" he asked. Shirosaki just shrugged as he handed Rozen a large envelope. Rozen ripped open the envelope and pulled out a large white card. "Happy Father's Day," it read. Rozen couldn't help but smile a little. He opened the card and saw six different messages, all addressed to him. They varied from Shinku's neat, meticulous cursive to Hinaichigo's untidy scrawl. At the bottom were near stick figure drawings of each of the dolls and five humans: some Jun ("Chibi Human" was scrawled near his name), Nori, Tomoe, Micchan, and Megu. He noticed that the drawings of Megu and Micchan were slightly neater than the drawings of Jun/Chibi Human, Nori, and Tomoe. He also noticed that Suigintou's hair in the drawing was a bright, shiny silver mass on top of her head. Included in the envelope were several photographs of the dolls. One had all the dolls standing next to each other, smiling. Even Suigintou was smiling a little. However, they were all wearing different clothes than the ones he made for them… not that he minded, of course.

In one picture, Suigintou, dressed in a maid's outfit, was standing back to back with Souseiseki, who was wearing a frilly pink dress and a giant pink bow on her head. Needless to say, Souseiseki didn't look too happy. The next picture was of Hinaichigo and Kanaria, wearing matching dresses and smiling as they posed. Then there was one of Shinku sitting in between Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. Again, Souseiseki looked like a kicked puppy. The next one was one of Suigintou poking Hinaichigo on the forehead. Then there was one of Kanaria riding on Suigintou's shoulders, and then finally one of Suigintou and Shinku, simply sitting next to each other. They'd even included a picture of them and what he assumed were the five humans drawn messily in the card. A boy with messy dark hair and glasses sat in between Shinku and Suiseiseki. On the other side of Suiseiseki was a girl with light brown hair and round glasses. Hinaichigo was hugging a girl with short dark hair, and Kanaria was sitting on the shoulder of an older woman's shoulder. Finally, a girl with long, flowing black hair held Suigintou in her lap. They all smiled happily, even Souseiseki, Shinku, and Suigintou.

Rozen smiled sentimentally. He almost considered calling off the Alice game, seeing his daughters so happy together, but no. His daughters were on the right track. There was a way to win the Alice game without fighting at all, he said. They had no idea that the proper way to win the Alice game was to work with each other. Rozen smiled as he gazed down at the photograph of his daughters and their mediums.

XX

**Am I the only one who wants to see Suigintou poke Hinaichigo in the forehead in an Itachi-Sasuke sort of way? Sigh… Writing this fic made me feel happy. I hope it makes you feel happy too. Also, does anyone else think that for all the crap Enju put the dolls through, he makes a WAY better father than Rozen? **

**I just love torturing Souseiseki, even though she's my favorite doll. I loved that scene when all the dolls took pictures with Micchan and she just looked really depressed in that frilly little dress in all the pictures.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
